Easy Come (ON HOLD)
by Skyl3r-M0on
Summary: Amu is a professional dancer that has her own dance screw. Her parents don't know about it and are completely oblivious. They think she's going for cheer leading practice every time she goes to practice with her crew. She later meets Ikuto and they instantly hit it off, but what happens when they found out they're from enemy crews? Will its take a turn for the worst or...? (AU)
1. Prologue

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello beautiful readers, here is a new story I've been working on for...well like a few days. I don't if you guys will like it but I'm giving it a chance. **

**Ikuto: What's it about?**

**Amu: Read the description dumb dumb!**

**Ikuto: Oh...That would help**

**Skyl3r-M0on: *sigh* You're an idiot. Anyways, tell me what you guys think:)**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

"You're not allowed to dance anymore!" Amu's mother yelled. "Your grades are dropping and I will not be having any of that!"

"Mom, listen to me!" Amu yelled back.

"No! My decision is final." Her mom said firmly. Amu knew that tone and that tone usually stopped her from doing anything bad, or anything her mom didn't want her doing. But not this time. This time it was getting too personal and she wasn't about to let her mom have her way this time.

Dance was everything to her. It was all she had left after _he _passed away. The only thing that reminded Amu of him, which is probably why her parents were so against it. But that sucks to be them, because nothing was going to hold her back from what made her happy.

"So does that mean that I can't cheer anymore?" She said softly.

Her mom sighed. "No, you can keep cheerleading, but the break dancing and the whole crew thing has to go. It's taking time away from your studies and I don't want that and neither does you father."

That was the last thing that was said before she left.

Amu groaned and fell back onto her bed. This just made her life so much harder than it needed to be. I mean for goodness sakes her grades were perfect! She had an A-B average and just because she slipped up on one test and got a B- her mom was already harping on her ass about her grades slipping.

_ 'This is ridiculous!'_ Amu thought to herself._ 'What's one B- gonna do!'_

She grabbed her phone and dialed Rima's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, how'd she take it?!" Rima yelled immediately, without even saying 'hello'

"Not well," Amu sighed. "she said I can't break dance anymore."

"WHAT!"

Amu had to pull the phone away from her hear to lessen the blow to her ears.

"Yeah, but don't think that that's gonna stop me honey." She reassured Rima. "I've got a plan that's not gonna fail. I promise."

"Good. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Laying back on her bed, Amu looked up at her ceiling and went into a long thought process of how she's gonna keep dancing, and keep her grades up and before she knew it. She passed out.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Welllll...? How was it :D? Like it's a little basic right now, but hopefully once I post the next chapter it'll get better :)**

**Ikuto: I'm not in this chapter, so it sucks.**

**Amu: Um...who's "him"**

**Skyl3r-M0on: You'll find out later in the story. Anyways, R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hey people, here's chapter 1 Enjoy :)**

**Amu: Have I come up with a plan yet?**

**Skyl3r-m0on: That you have my dear.**

**Amu: Good :)**

* * *

"So whats your little pan A" Rima said swinging her arm on Amu's shoulder.

"It's pretty simply actually." Amu began. "All I have to do is tell her I'm going for cheer practice."

"You think she'll believe it?"

"Yeah," She shrugged. "so long as I make sure that she doesn't see my dance stuff then we're good."

"Great!" Rima cheered. Rima was her best friend of 8 years and they were heading onto their 9th year. Though she was short and was what you'd consider adorable and sweet looking, she was anything but. She was one ruthless chick and nothing would stop her from getting her way, so if Amu couldn't persuade her mom to let her keep dancing, then she planned on it, but she couldn't promise that there wouldn't be any threats involved.

**TIME SKIP**

Amu felt like falling asleep. She hated English with everything in her and yet she never understood how she managed to pass. She also didn't like most of the people in her class, and seeing as how she didn't have Rima in this class, it only made it harder for her to endure.

"Okay class," Her teacher began. "We'll be doing partner projects this week and I've already assigned them. So basically, don't bother looking at your friend cause you're probably not gonna be with them."

Most of the students groaned whilst Amu rolled just rolled her eyes. Amu wouldn't necessarly consider herself an anti-social person, but she was. She hated being around people because all they did was complain, gossip, and were literally as fake as barbie dolls which made Amu sick to her stomach. So basically, she was hoping she wouldn't be partnered with with someone who was really shallow, annoying, stupid, or someone who'd make her do all the work.

"Hinamori Amu will be partnered up with Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The teacher called out.

'Tsukiyomi Ikto?' Amu thought while slightly glancing around the room. 'Who's that? Never heard of him.'

Suddenly from the corner of her eye she noticed a tall guy get up from the back of the class room and walk towards her. He was very built, but not overly muscular, something like a swimmers body. His hair was dark blue like that of the sky when the sun has almost completely set, and his eyes matched his hair, so all in all he was really attractive.

As he got closer, Amu couldn't but recognize him somewhere. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looked rather familiar.

"Um hi," He greeted her while taking the now empty seat next to her.

"Hey." She replied, her head slightly tilted in confusion. "Um, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think we've met before."

She shrugged. "Okay, well then lets get started."

Their project was that all the students in the class to write 3 different poems that would be published inside a book. The poems could be about anything they wanted, but they had to relate to an average teenagers life or something that's common amongst most teenagers. The point in the partners was for them to get extra help and for them to also get a better understanding of each other, and it gave the students the option to either right separate poems or just all 3. Amu didn't get how partnering up with 1 out of about 26 other students would help her get a better understanding of all teenagers but she didn't have the energy to question it.

"Alright," Ikuto began. "So do you want to write separate poems, or three together?"

"I don't mind either one, but doing three together sounds easier to me."

"Okay!" He said clapping his hands in content. "Three it is."

They continued figuring out how their project was gonna go and before they knew it, the bell had rang signaling that the next period was about to begin.

"Okay, well do you wanna come over after school to work on this?" Ikuto asked as Amu packed up her stuff.

"Sure what time?" She answered. She had cheer practice tonight but she'd be home around 6 so they'd have time to work on it after.

"Is 7 okay?"

"Yeah that's perfect." She said and took a slip of paper he handed to her with his address on it.

"Okay, see you later."

And with that, they parted ways.

* * *

**Amu: Wait, why the hell am I going to some random guy's house that I've just met?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Cause you've got a project to do and you're gonna have to suck it up loser.**

**Amu: But Sky-chan!**

**Ikuto: I don't mind ;)**

**Amu: *shiver* you're creepy...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 - Ikuto Chibi

**Skyl3r-M0on: Heeellloooo, been a while since I've updated but here you go.**

**Amu: About time!**

**Ikuto: So Amu's coming over right?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Yep :)**

**Ikuto: Do I get any action?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Nope :)**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Just read it -.-**

* * *

Amu quickly changed after dinner in preparation to go to Ikuto's house for their project. She slipped on a pair of jean shorts, a bandeau and then a sweater over top. She hated wearing shirts under her sweaters, it felt uncomfortable to her.

Making her way downstairs, she grabbed her books and slipped out the door.

Rereading the slip of paper she noticed that his house was just around the block from her house, but she didn't plan on walking so she climbed into her car and drove off. When she reached her destination she climbed out and looked at the house in front of her. It was literally like her house from the outside, but she wasn't sure about the inside. She walked to the front door and before she could even knock, the door swung open to show...a younger looking Ikuto?

She wasn't kidding. It was a miniature sized Ikuto. He had the blue hair, eyes, and everything.

"Hi how are you?" He greeted. His little high pitched made her ears rings but she didn't care, he had to be the cutest little thing she's ever seen. To the point that she couldn't resist bending down and pinching his chubby little cheeks.

"Oh my god, you are the cutest little boy I've ever seen!" She cooed, not at all realizing the Ikuto was watching her until he cleared his throat. Her head shoot up and her cheeks went red and she quickly shot up and stood straight again.

"Uh, hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hey, come in." He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs and into what looked like his room. Yeah even the inside was built like hers and she recognized most of the rooms and hallways.

"Was that your little brother?" She asked. She still couldn't get over how cute he was. He was like a little Ikuto chibi! But she didn't say that.

"No that was my son." He said seriously.

Amu's head snapped towards him and her mouth hung open. 'His son?' She screamed in her mind. 'He has a son?! He's in grade 12 how can he have a son? Who's the mom?'

They stood in silence until Ikuto couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and collapsed on his bed leaving Amu to glare at him with such intensity. "That's not funny! I thought you were serious!"

"But the look on your face was so priceless!" He managed through laughter. He calmed down eventually and sat up on his bed. "He's my kid brother. He lives with me."

He glare diminished and she looked at him confused. "He lives with you? As him this is your house?"

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'

"Where are your parents?"

He shrugged. "They're not really around much."

She didn't know what he meant by that but she let it go.

"Okay so let's get down to business." She said climbing onto the bed with him. She made sure to keep her distance and keep a decent about of room between them.

"To defeat the huns!" He sang at the top of his lungs. She giggled, partly at his efforts to sings, but also because Mulan was on of her favourite movies, and him singing it made her smile. Not a lot of people liked or knew that movie but he did so she was impressed.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and little Ikuto was there singing the next line. "Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons?"

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through!" Amu decided to join in, shocking them both and her voice was angelic. Ikuto was stunned, he already thought she was hot, but the fact that she could sing too only made her hotter.

"Mister I'll make a man out of you!" They all sang in unison. They ended in a fit of giggles at their little choir they had going on there. Well Amu and Ikuto's brother were giggling, while Ikuto just sat there and chuckled at them.

It was now 9pm and they had nothing done. After Ikuto's little brother, who Amu later found out was named Yoru, had come in, they couldn't get back on tract.

Eventually they just gave up and went downstairs to watch Mulan, and when that was finished they watched Mulan 2.

Yoru was sitting on Amu's lap with his legs stretched out onto Ikuto's, which meant the two were sitting pretty close together. Surprisingly enough Amu didn't feel uncomfortable though. She didn't mind sitting that close to him even though they'd just met, and she didn't mind acting silly around him either. She felt more herself, but she didn't know why so she just brushed it off.

Amu glances at the clock and noticed that it quarter after 10.

'Shit, I gotta get home!' She thought. Looking down she noticed that Yoru was fast asleep on her lap. She softly brushed his hair back and he stirred.

"I've gotta go now," Amu said looking back up at Ikuto. "Do you need help putting him to bed?"

He shook his head. "Naw I got it."

Ikuto picked up the little boy and carried him upstairs and on his way down brought Amu's books with him and met her at the door.

"Thanks for having me." She said after finally pulling on her shoes. "Sucks we didn't get anything done though."

He chuckled. "Yeah maybe next time."

"Yeah."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No I have cheerleading practice after school?"

"What about after?"

"Yeah sure what ti-" She began but the remembered. She had dance practice with the crew and she couldn't miss it. They had a battle against the Unique Freak Crew in about a week and they needed to practice. "Wait I have something after. Uh well okay I'm sure we can figure something out through the week."

He nodded and before he knew it, Amu was out the door and on her way home.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: So what did you think?**

**Amu: I was so scared when you said he had a son!**

**Ikuto: Me too! **

**Skyl3r-M0on: I had fun writing that.**

**Ikuto:R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hidden Talents

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well yeah here's the next chapter :)**

**Amu: Ouu yay!**

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Amu yelled as the went over their routine again. Their battle against the Unique Freak Crew was fast approaching and they were getting in as much practice as they could. But Amu's cheerleading practice was getting in the way more than half the time.

"Ow!" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped to see one of their members laying flat on the ground. It was Ayano. Every single time at this part of the dance she always messed up her footing and went tumbling.

"For frig sakes can we please change this one part!" She screamed as Chiyo, another member, help her up. He bottom was completely sore from all the falls and every other part of her was sore as well. They'd been practicing for like 3 hours non-stop with only five minute breaks in between.

"Or can we just take a longer break?" Hikari whined. "I'm so tired!"

Amu went to the side of the gym to grab a towel and wiped her forehead dry of sweat. "Okay, we'll do it one more time then we'll call it night."

Everyone groaned but got into position.

**(A/N: I would like to point out the fact that I am no good at describing dance moves I'm just going to find youtube videos. I'll put the on my profile so you can check the dance out for yourself.)**

"Okay, that time it looked so much better." Amu said while huffing. "Now we just go to keep doing it like that again and again until it's perfect."

Her whole crew rolled their eye but chuckled at her. Amu was a complete hardass but they still loved her unconditionally.

"Okay, let's call it a night." She went and grabbed her gym back before making her way out of the abandoned gym. They have been practicing their dances there ever since her brother found out about in back when he was a sophomore. He showed it to her and that was around the time when he started to teach her some dance moves that she took with her into high school the next year.

"So my place or yours tonight?" Rima asked and she caught up to Amu.

"My house." Amu said and they both split off into their cars. They first went to Rima's so she could grab a change of clothes and so she could leave her car at home before proceeding to Amu's.

"So who are you partnered up for that English project?" Rima asked as she hopped into the car.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu answered.

"Who's that?" She asked. "Never heard of him."

"Neither have I up until yesterday," Amu agreed. "but he's a nice guy."

"You've talked to him before?"

"Yeah I went to his house to work on the project yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Didn't think I had to." Amu shrugged cause Rima to shake her head.

"Okay, well is he at least hot?"

_Of course that's the only thing she wants to know. _Amu thought as she chuckled at her little friend.

"Yeah, he's attractive I guess." Amu said as she put the car into park when the pulled into her drive way. Her parent's car wasn't there so she figured they were either working late or they went out for dinner. Which left the house to Rima and Amu.

"I'll order the pizza you grab the drinks!" Rima yelled as she ran into the living room to grab the handset. Amu followed her orders and grabbed 2 boxes filled with pop.

They weren't planning on having a huge party or anything, just a small gathering with their crew and a few others. Amu grabbed her phone and sent out a text a select few telling them to come hang out at their house for a few hours.

She saw a note on the counter from her parents. _**We'll be back tomorrow night, your Aunt has an emergency and wanted us to visit. No parties. ~love mom and dad**_

She crumpled to paper and threw it out.

_It wasn't exactly a party. Just a not so little get together._ Amu thought as she walked into the living room and started tidying up for the guests. Rima was sitting down watching tv.

"Okay well I've got the usual coming." Amu sat before lounging beside her. "Want anyone else to come?"

"Yeah I'll ask my english partner is he wants to come." She cheered as she pulled out her phone.

"What's his name?" Amu asked curiously.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." Rima answered absently mindedly as she concentrated on her text. Suddenly her head shot up. "He's so hot!"

Amu chuckled. "Is he now?"

"Yes and I call dibs!" She said with a triumph look on her face. "Oh and he's bringing a friend."

Amu nodded and continued watching tv. At this point they were waiting for the pizza to get here too.

_**A little later...**_

"Holy crap you always throw the best parties Amu!" Rima yelled over the loud music.

Amu shook her finger at her and slightly smirked. "Uh, uh, uh, it's just a not so little get together."

Rima just laughed before she was pulled into the large crowd that let to the living room. Amu was just leaning against the door way that led to the living room and watched her perfect work of art. The thing about her parties were that there was no alcohol. She was very into the whole 'You can have fun with alcohol or drugs' motto.

That was her one rule. If you were coming to a Hinamori party, there was a strict no alcohol rule put into affect the moment you walked in.

"Sick party." Someone whispered in her ear. She instantly snapped her head to the sound.

"Oh didn't know you were here." Amu said as she turned back to the living room. The mystery man was Ikuto and he had a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah I came with a friend."

"Where is he?" She asked before adding. "Or she."

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Last I saw him he was dancing with some blond."

"What's his name?"

"Nagihiko." He answered. "But he prefers just Nagi."

She nodded and continued to watch everyone dance.

"So why aren't you dancing little ms cheerleader?" Ikuto teased.

"I don't dance." She chuckled.

She wasn't really lying. For some reason at her parties she didn't really like dancing. Rima always danced but even she did go all out. She kept it basic so that people didn't notice her that much. No one really knew about their crew and to most people it looked like the most they could so were some basic moves and a few flips and that was it. But that wasn't the case.

They were very experienced but people didn't know that.

"Well you do when you cheer don't you?" Ikuto pointed out.

"Yeah but that's basically it." She shrugged.

"So why have a party when you don't dance?"

"Social purposes I suppose."

"Well let's change that." He smirked and grabbed her hand. "time to dance."

He took her into the middle of the make-shift dance floor and pulled her close with his arm around her waist. The song They Way by Arianna Grande and Mac Miller was playing and they first started by swaying to the music. Then the music started picking up a bit and they began moving faster.

Soon enough Amu was turned around but Ikuto's hands were still on her, this time they were placed on her hips.

Amu started really get into the music. Her arms were raised up in the air before she brought them down to chest level. She brought them to her left with her right arm bent at the elbow and then did the same thing to the right and was lowering herself in the process. Once she reached the ground, she shot back up.

Ikuto turned her around continued to hold her close. He body rolled against her and she did the same to him. First slow, then fast, and it went on for a bit before Ikuto pulled her close again and the grinding began.

"Damn you're better than I thought." Ikuto breathed when they both decided to stop. They took a seat on the couch while huffing and panting.

"I didn't know you could dance at all." She teased. "But you're good, almost as good as I am."

"Oh baby I'm pretty sure I'm better." He teased back.

She laughed. "Yeah you wish."

They sat and talked for the rest of the night and just enjoyed each others company.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: So what did you think?**

**Amu: I liked it.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Sorry about the dance descriptions...I really suck at them :(**

**Ikuto: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyl3r-M0on: This is kind of a filler chapter, so just bare with me :)**

* * *

Soon enough the party was dying down and a lot of people started to leave. Ikuto was the last to leave due tot he fact that his friend Nagi had left before him. Sadly that mean that Amu never got to meet Nagi, but she knew eventually she would.

"Okay, well I should head home now," Ikuto said while getting up from the couch. "Yoru must bee waiting for me."

"You left him alone?" Amu asked concerned.

He shook his head."No, I got him a babysitter but he usually stays up until I get home."

Amu nodded in understanding. "Well then you better start heading home, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah that'd be great, I came with Nagi but he ditched."

Amu chuckled. "Well okay let's get going." She turned to Rima on the couch and told her she'd be right back before her and Ikuto were out the door

"So where'd you learn to dance like that?" Ikuto asked. The whole night he'd been wondering that. He understood that she was a cheerleader but he'd never seen one dance that well, it was insane.

"My brother taught me." Amu's voice was soft and low as she said that, but Ikuto heard her. He looked at her and noticed that she looked sad and upset at the mention of her brother.

"Oh I didn't know you had a brother."

She nodded numbly. "Yeah he passed away about a year ago."

Ikuto's mouth shaped an 'o' but no sound came out. He didn't know what to say. It made sense now why she looked upset. "Well he taught you well, you're amazing."

"He was," She said as a small smile graced her lips. "and thanks."

Ikuto hated to admit it but he was kind of glad that they were now parked outside of his house. He was really bad with awkward situations and this was one of them. The car was feeling stuffy and he just wanted to get out of there. "Anyways, thanks for the ride."

"No problem." She said.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked suddenly. Amu looked at him with a curious expression.

"Uh check in there." She pointed to the glove compartment.

He found a pen and grabbed before turning back to her. "Okay now give me your hand."

"I just wanna write my number come down." He said after seeing her hesistation. "We still need to reschedule when we're gonna work on our project, so you might as well text me when you're free."

She nodded and stretched out her arm towards him, and he wrote the digits vertically on her wrist.

"Okay, well I'll see you around." Ikuto said while hopping out of the car.

**Time Skip**

** "**So that's that Ikuto guy eh?" Rima asked as they got ready for bed. "He's really hot."

Amu mumbled a response to her boy crazy friend. "I never got to meet Nagi, what's he look like?"

Suddenly Rima's eyes glazed over it what looked like lust as she thought of her English partner. "He's got long purple hair, gorgeous golden eyes that twinkle like star and he has the cutest smile it makes me wanna melt."

Amu chuckled. "And you've just met this guy right?"

"Yeah." Based on the dreamy sigh she let out, Amu could tell that Rima had a new crush. This wasn't anything new though. Rima had a repeated pattern of falling for guys she just met. Usually it's clear that they're the bad boy type but hearing what Rima was saying Amu assumed that this time it was different.

Amu finished changing into her pajamas and escaped into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth before coming out and climbing into bed. Rima was already under the covers snoring away. Amu couldn't blame her, she was really tired as well. From having cheerleading practice for an hour then crew practice for 2 she was surprised she had enough energy to have a party, but she managed it someone. But now it was time for her to say goodnight.

* * *

**Rima: You make it sound like I have some sort of boy obsession!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well in this story you so suck it up buttercup!**

**Amu: R&R**


End file.
